1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle management system and a vehicle management method for managing vehicles used by users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a vehicle sharing (car sharing) service in which vehicles are shared among users and rented to users, there is so-called a drop off type vehicle sharing service in which a user returns a vehicle that has been used to a space other than a space at which the shared vehicle is picked up. A drop off type service for acquiring the positional information of a vehicle by using a GPS and determining whether or not the vehicle is returned to a correct return space on the basis of the acquired positional information of the vehicle has been known (see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-128987 A)).